Do you love me , I mean really
by Lamiai Vampire Princess
Summary: A Claire and Quil story , beacause I LOVE this pairing and because I needed a nice light love story! R
1. Ok this is whats happing people!

**Ok so this is my new Story , It is going too be a lot softer then my story Stuck in Hell which is not done yet and still has some bad thing in there too come lol so this one is too leep my sanity cause writing about rape is hard and its starting to get to me . This is a Quil and Claire story , I always thought this couple would be interesting because you can do anything with them for the fact Claire is 2 in the story so I can make Claire' s personality anyway I want lol , Claire knows Quil cant say no to her and she will use this fact for her advantage many many times in my story lol so please enjoy and review , tips and feedback is welcomed , I will TRY too make my scenes not as graphic If that is what you want of course Because i did have someone say that Heat of the Wolf was gross :( shurgs at le****ast some people liked it now I have just thought that this thing has gone for far to long so let the story begin!**

**DO you love me I mean really?**


	2. Why did you Imprint

Do you love me?

A Quil and Claire Story

Chapter 1

" Why did you imprint on me?" I looked up into his eyes fearing he would get angry at me for asking this question. Quil told me I was his imprint when i was10 but I started to have feeling romantic feelings for Quil when I was 15. I mean who wouldn't! He is tall dark and handsome , everything a girl could ever ask for and he is a sweetheart. I am now 18 , Me and Quil were really happy , I am finally legal and we could be together physically. Quil was spralled on the couch and I was cuddled to his chest. "What do you mean baby?" he looked at me like he was hurt. Then I relized how my words sounded too him. " No sweetie , I mean I was thinking if you never imprinted on me we would never be together ... and the thought of some other girl , kills me , cause I love you but i mean if .. what if you never imprinted! " I was stopped by Quils lips on me the heat of his lip warmed mine and a shot of electricity went down my spine . I didnt relize that he was now sitting up with me on his lap. I wrapped my legs around and strattled him, I pulled his hair to pull him closer too me.Quil pulled back with a huge smile on his face. " You were babbling?" Quil's voice was low but amused. " I know Quil but I still wonder-" Again with my babbling Quil kissed me again , " Honey I love you and it would have been different if I didnt impring on you - " He saw the hurt on my face , and quickly speed up his sentence . "But I love you and you are my world now, my everything ever since I imprinted you have been the center of my universe." I smiled slightly , " But is that enough? At times I feel like I'm not enough for you and you deserve better." I looked down at my hands " Hey , looke at me you are perfect dont ever think anything else. I love you , more than life itself ok?" I smiled and nodded . I leant closer and kissed with more intensity than i normally use , and I could have swore I heard Quil mutter " Thats my girl" . I pulled his closer and lifter my hips to grind against him. A soft growl came from Quil's mouth, I smirked " Claire Bear you know we cant." , his voice clearly said otherwise. He wanted to wait and make my Aunt and Uncle happy "Wait till we get married!" blah blah ugh I was tired of waiting, He insisted that he needed time to work on his self control so he didnt phase with me on him but I trusted him. " Quil I love you and I want you.", I smirked as I felt his hardness against my leg., so I leant closer to his ear and whispered, " I know you want too baby , I can feel you . " I nibbled on his ear as I grinded my self on him so he could feel so friction. Quil's hands gripped my hips and lifted me to put his hands betweenn us . Rubbing my very sensitive nub, i gasped and rolled my head back. Quil chuckled , " You like that Claire Bear?" I whimpered and pshed closer to his hand, deserprate for the pressure to releive me . Quil pulled my face closer to his faceand kissed me sweetly . My hips were rubbing on his hand and against his long hard length Making his hand , stroke me and him at the same time. Quil moaned in my ear. I increased my speed on him, causeing him to gasp. Quil flipped us over so he was on top , unbuttoning my shirt he slid it off so I was wearing a spagetti strap top. Quil frowned that I still had clothing on . I smiled and tugged at his shirt, he took it off and I grabbed his hair forcefully pulling him too me. Quil unbuttoned my pants , and looked in my eyes for permission, I nodded and he slid his warm hand in and started to circle my clit, I gasped at the amazing feeling and lifted my hips. I groaned and unbuttoned his pants, grabbing him for the first time. Stroking up and down , I relized he was a lot bigger than I thought , then all thought left the building when the door opened and heard my Uncle and Aunt scream my name. My life was officially over and I'm still a freaking virgin, I was going too die as a red tomato... Life couldnt get worse.

**Ok so what do you think , I know this is supposed to be a lighter subject and it will but a how would you feel bieng 18 having a freaking GORGOUES boyfriend and bieng sexually frusterated ?? lol i dont think you would like it much mr / missy! ok so please tell me what you think... cause I am very nervous as I always am when I put something up here... Babbling again please stop me just press the little puple button**


	3. Whoa

**Do you Love me I mean Really**

**Chapter 2! Some Fluffy Goodness lol**

_"Whoa! Quil's getting busy! " Paul laughed. I glared at him with embarrassment and anger. I am sure my cheeks are a bright fire truck red._

_"Keep quiet Paul, will everyone please go outside so Emily and I can speak to Quil and Claire." My Uncle Sam was mad I could tell. Steam might as well be coming out of his ears. Uncle Sam had already said he didn't want his 18 year old niece being physical with anyone. He wanted me too wait until I got married. So my little show is going to get me in a lot of trouble. Probably a crap load of trouble. I can still remember the last time Uncle Sam came in when Quil and I were making out. We were on the trampoline in Jake's backyard, he bought it for Reneeseme. Quil was laying on his back and I was straddling him, not a good sight . I was 16 then. I cringed at the thought. It was very embarrassing but not as bad as this. Everyone was here, Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily, who looked a little of scared and sick being as we were on her couch. Jacob, Jared, and Embry had smug smiles on there faces. I wanted so badly just to wipe the smug looks off their faces. Kim had an amused look with a tint of sympathy in her eyes. Leah looked bored as always and Seth just looked plain shocked. I could see bronze long curls from behind Jake. My best friend Reneeseme but everyone calls her Nessie. She looks like she was trying to hold in her giggles and telling me way to go through her eyes. We had been talking about going to the next step and becoming physical with our boyfriends. Jake and Nessie had already made that step. Which made her dad, Edward, and her mother Bella very mad and scathingly terrifying. Nessie had me over that night so they couldn't really do any harm to her. Like they ever would. Edward just stared at her like she had grew 4 heads. Also disappointment was clear in his torn face. Bella was about too tear Jake apart._

_Emmett sat there laughing his ass off the whole time. Rose wanted too join Bella in shredding Jake apart. Alice just hugged Nessie, maybe in relief or protection. Jasper looked like he had a headache from all the emotions going through the house. Carlisle and Esme were silent though the whole thing. But I could see disappointment clearly in their topaz eyes. Finally Bella and Edward realized that they really couldn't do much, seeing as Nessie is 18 in physical form. Quil didn't want too upset Uncle Sam and Auntie Emily. So he said no every time our conversations turned that way. I was very cranky being so sexually frustrated all the time. That made Quil very amused. So I would get him back for that, teasing him, then walking away. He would call me 'a much more dangerous monster than Alice.' I would just smirk. Everyone left outside. Nessie had very upset look that Jake had too drag her outside with the rest. Now leaving only Quil, Aunt Emily, Uncle Sam, and I. Here came the storm..._

_I looked at Quil and he was watching me with intense eyes. He was fully clothed now and holding my hand. "Uncle Sam?" I cautiously started to speak towards my uncle. He looked at me and his eyes instantly softened. I was Uncle Sam's little girl and I got what wanted from him, most of the time._

_"Yes Claire?" Uncle Sam spoke. His voice was calm but I could sense disappointment and anger. Whoa he didn't call me Claire Bear, just Claire. He never calls me just Claire unless he is angry._

_"Well, ummmm. I just wanted too say sorry and I love you." I whispered, my voice could not go any louder. My Aunt Emily walked over towards us and kneeled beside the couch. She gazed at me_

_"We know you are sorry and that you love us, as we love you. But we don't want you doing this until marriage. I thought we made that clear to Quil." My Aunt looked at my boyfriend like she was going to kill him herself. They were so protective of me it was annoying but I could understand why. They were just looking out for me. Trying to keep me out of harms way._

_"Aunt Emily, it is not Quil's fault, honest. I love him and he loves me. I don't see the bad here…" My voice grew confident as I spoke. Uncle Sam looked at me like I said I killed werewolves for fun. My heart started to beat faster in my ears. I still did not regret saying those words._

_"Claire the "bad" in this is that we told you to wait until you got married and you disobeyed us. In our home no less!" Uncle Sam shouted at me. He was really upset. "I am very disappointed in you Claire, I didn't expect this from you. I didn't expect for my niece to make a little show for the pack." I blushed a dark red at this. Uncle Sam and I were so much alike at times, so I knew we would never agree on this. We were both too stubborn._

_"I didn't know you were coming home Uncle Sam. You think I wanted the whole pack to see this! In case you have forgotten, I am 18, an adult !" I was so angry. I never talked back to my Uncle. This time Aunt Emily played median,_

_"Sweetie we know how old you are, but we still care for you and want the best for you." I looked down at my hands ashamed at my display to my Uncle._

_"I'm sorry Uncle Sam" A tear slid down my cheek and Quil wiped it away. I had forgotten he was even here._

_"Its ok Claire Bear," Uncle Sam spoke softly and gently. I knew that the fight was over then. "The pack has a meeting, Nessie will be staying with you, Kim, and Emily." I nodded and they left the room. I looked up at Quil. He had a grin on his face._

_"What are you smiling at?" I gently swatted at him so I didn't hurt myself._

_"Your 18 so you can get busy if you want?" I laughed along with Quil at what I pretty much said to my aunt and uncle._

_"So are you going to the Cullen's? They are hunting but Nessie and Jake will be there." I smiled at him, hoping he said yes._

_"Sure if you want Jake and I will come back and pick you and Nessie up tonight." I smiled at my werewolf and kissed him on the lips. But as always it got swept up and I was on his lap again. Quil chuckled and pulled away. I pouted. "Sorry sweetie but I need to get going there will be a lot of comments when I get out there as it is." I looked at him and nodded._

_"Ok, have fun baby." Quil laughed and got up._

_"Sure, sure." He mumbled and then left the house, leaving me too be tackled and interrogated by my "friend". This should be fun._

_**Ok sooooo whatcha**_ **think?? I would like to thank my new Beta Golden Vampire Eyes!! She's the best!**


	4. Nessie

**OK sooo here is the long waited 3rd chapter I am soooooo sorry for taking so long my computer was broken and I had no way of updatin PLEASE review**

_Quil left me and Nessie ran at me at full speed and attacked me with her game of 20 questions. " OMG I cant believe you and Quil ..." Nessie started " Relax Ness we didnt do anything, because the whole pack decided too drop by!" I was irratated and embarassed. " Oh its ok! Everyone new you guys were going to do it anyways so dont blush." I looked at her , we had been friends for so long . She knew everything about me._

_" Well its just I love Quil but it feelslike I will never be alone with him being a werewolf girl stinks at times OMG what if he gets mad at me and dosent want me like that?? What if he dosent desire me?! OMG, what if he gets mad and dosent want too be with me anymore! " my voice rose with panic after each word The thought of Quil leaving me brought me too tears . " Hey Clair calm down ... by the looks of where you guys were and whet position you were in it seems like Quil desires you, more then ever. I mean you had you hand .." "OK! Nessie I dont need to hear this I saw enough " Aunt Emily's voice sounded down the room , followed by Kims laugh Me and Nessie gigglesd , We both loved Kim but we werent close to like we were with eachother, Kim was really close too Aunt Emily . Nessie put in a old werewolf movie and we watched it laughing till the boys showed up. Jared took a sleeping Kim home , as soon as I saw Quil walk though the door I ran too him jumping and wraping my legs around his strong waist. Causing us both too fall to the fall , me on top of him . I really didnt think Quil fell I just think he wanted me on top of him which was fine with me. Quil chuckled , " Did you miss me sweetie? " I smiled , " Yes I missed you it was unbearable , " I looked into his big brown eyes " For me too sweetie , I couldnt help but think about you . Which left some very inhappy pack members." He laughed . I bent down and whispered in his ear " You must have been thinkin about some very interesting things ." To make my point, as soon as I kissed his ear trailing my tounge down too his neck I could feel him harden. I laughed , Nessie was currently on Jacobs lap making out with him , Quil lifted us both up now carring me, " So are you ready too get some sleep? I bet your beat its late." I shook my head and whispered " I got better ideas." His eyeswent wide and I smirked. " You know we cant do this and this time your not going too get too me " He smiled at my pout. " We'll see about that." I smiled as he shook his head. He chuckled and pulled me closer. Just then Jacob walked with Nessie up too us. " Are you guys ready too get home? " Jake asked , We were planning on staying at Nessie's house. " Yeah lets get going!" Ness added with her high pitched voice. " Ok lets get going" I said too them, Quil carried me the whole we walked into the house , Quil sat me down on the couch and sat next too me holding my hand. Jake came in the room with Nessie smiling and lookin at eachother . Nessie had her free hand rubbing on Jakes back . And we all new what that affect that caused him . I smirked at Nessie and she smiled at me. " Ummm we are gonna... go and play .. checkers Cause you know .. yeah. " Jake always stammered when Nessie messed with him. Nessie smirked and Quil laughed causing Jake too scowl . " Go play checkers , dont be too loud, I know how loud you can get when you play checkers." I laughed with Nessie. Jake growled but wisked a giggling Nessie in his arms..._

_I looked at Quil ans smiled " So how was the meeting?" Quil stretched , since the Cullens were on a hunting trip till monday we had the whole weekend just the four of us. " Well PAul ragged on me all night , saying I'm finally getting laid. " He chuckled when he saw me blush , " And Embry and Jakesaid they were happy , we finally took the next step. " I smiled and leaned in too kiss his cheek. Embry has imprinted during Christmas to a girl named Katie they moved fast and were already rolling around the sheets within a week . Embry was worse than Jared when it came too sex , but Jake was the worst. " Quil can I ask you a question?" I looked down at my hands. " What sweetie , hey you can ask me anything" I looked at the man I loved " I love you so much. But sometimes I feel that I dont get too spend anytime with you alone." Quils eyes soften and he nodded . " Yeah I know , but it will get better." I was still upset " Hey I have a surprise , I was going to do it in a couple weeks but I really want too do it now . You want too come with me this weekend?" I smiled and hugged him. We watched a movie called Underworld . It was really gory too me I didnt like it . But Quil kept making fun of it which cased me too smile " Baby I'm tired can we take this out please" We were on Saw 3 and it was really scaring me. " You dont like this movie? " he looked at me like I was crazy. I straddled him , and looked into his eyes. " Yes I am very serious you know how scared when you watch these movies and we watched 4 of them! " tears brimmed my eyes I was always so emotional when it came to scary movies. " Hey baby please dont cry , look its off see." He turned the TV off and held me. " I love you Quil" I lent over and kissed him. He wrapped his large arms around my hips . I started too grind myself against him but he stopped me too soon. Quil laughed , " Baby we cant and your beat , get some sleep." I frowned but relised how truly tired I had become. " Fine good night baby " , " Good night Clair-Bear" I curled up against him and fell asleep quickly , dreaming of heat_

**sooo what ya think???? TELL ME**


	5. The Date

I spent the entire week with Nessie , buying new clothing getting tons of shoes and lots of spa treatments thanks too the Great Alice Cullen. When I was primped too erfection I got ready for Quil downstairs I met the Cullens downstairs , Esme gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek , but Emmett gave me a big bear hug !

" Cant breathe Emmett ," Emmett put me down and laughed " Thanks " Bella was the quietest besides Jasper , of the group came up to me .

" You know Claire Werewolves can be ALOT of fun. " Nessie said but then whispered in my ear " You better be a good girl " Which we all knew meant be a bad girl .Bella rolled her eyes and Edward growled ... " Ugh your just like your Uncle !" Nessie and Emmett laughed , Edward shook his head, as he walked over too Bella and put an arm around her " We all know what fun mean too you Nessie ." I laughed and shook my head and saw Jake holding Nessie's hand as Nes's other hand was on Jakes back I cleared my throat and looked at Nessie and shook my head . She just laughed but stopped . A knock on the door came to my ears and my heart raced I was so nervous. " Relax Claire your emotions are killing me" Jasper smiled and gave me some calming assistance.

When Quil walked through the door , my heart fluttered he was so gorgeous , I knew he was perfect , but why did he want me then ? My fears and worries came rushing back too me . " Guys can I borrow Claire for a second." As he came too my side , Quil and Jake were talking , so they didnt mind that much. As I walked into another room , he sat me down at the dinning room table that only Ness , Jake and me usually use. " Claire you are enough for Quil , he loves you and I know you love him I know excatly how he feels for you so never forget that you are his forever ." I smiled and nodded and Quil was waiting for me in the living room . " Claire you look great." I hugged him and he kissed me on the cheek. " Thanks you look good yourself . " We walked out and got into Quils's car. I found out when we walked up too the beach the sight in front of mewas perfection

" Oh my goodness Quil this is amazing... " I was in uttur shock Quil and I were on the beach with the stars bright .There was a blanket on the ground and all around it was candles and rose peddles everywhere. It was so romantic i couldnt stop from tearing up. " So you like it Clair bear?" I gasped at him how could he not know ? " Like ? Quil I love it ... Its gorgeous!" Quil's smiled was bright his white teeth beneath his tan skin. "Well you are worth it and so much more." I smiled and kissed him softly. We layed on the blanket, looking at the stars. When Quil pulled away and sat up and looked straight into my eyes . I thought he finally wanted me so I pulled him close and wrapped my body to his . Kissing him was heaven, but Quil pulled away and I frowned and pouted. Quil laughed " You know if I keep kissing you , then you wont get the surprise ,I am wanting too give you." I brightened at the thought of a gift , I was not like Bella which was oddly amusing , watching her pout whenever Edward or Alice would buy something for her . " What is it????" Quil sat up more and pulled an envolope out. I looked at him oddly but opened the envolope anyway . It had a key and a picture of a cute litttle wooden house .

" Aww its such a cute little house ! Who owns it??" Quil laughed " Baby its my present too you." My jaw dropped and I nearly burst into fits of laughter, " O my goodness you got me a house ? WOW! Quil busted out in laughs " Well I was hoping you wold like it but that isnt all " Quil reached out and pulled a blue satin box out of his pocket then gabbed my hand. " Quil..." Quil stopped me , " Claire I love you , always have , you are my soulmate will you make me the luckest man ever and marry me?" I smiled and wiped away the tears , then jumped on top of him . " YES !! Oh Quil I love you so much !! I cant wait to be Claire Attera ! " I kissed him with force which he returned.

" So baby whos house is it ." This made Quil roll around in laughter " Claire bear its our house when we get married ." I suddenly burst out in laughs along with him , " Oh i cant wait too tell Ness! " Quil smiled and held my hand as I babbled off wedding ideas.

" I love you Quil ." I leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss softly on the lips . " I love you too Claire , Now we must get you home before Ness kills me . " Quil laughs while I giggle . " Ok lets go face the Loch Ness Monster!" I could hear Quils laugh for the rest of my life " You better not let Bella hear that."


	6. The Talk

" I cant believe your getting married!! My claire bear getting married ! " Nessie and I were in her room talking and laughing about our men .I smiled , I couldnt believe it either , and too be honest niether could my aunt and uncle . My Uncle Sam screamed till he turned blue . And Aunt Emily asked me over and over if this was what i really wanted . Its not that they didnt know that we were meant too be cause Uncle Sam imprinted on Aunt Emily , but I am still only 18, so they want too make sure this is what i really want for the rest of my life . It is it really is I love Quil with all my heart and soul , and i dont wanna be with anyone but him for the rest of my life.

I was scared about something tho and i need too talk too Nessie about it cause she was the only one I could bear too tell . " Ness I need to talk too you about something."

She scooted closer to me with concern on her face. " Watcha wanna talk about sweetie? " I looked down at my hands I really didnt want too talk about this . " Well umm when you have sex for the first time does it hurt? " I blushed at the sound of Nessie's laugh. " Hunni is that what your so scared about ?" I nodded , " OK well yes it hurts but when your doing it with the one you love all the emotions get too you and you dont really feel the pain you just feel the love and as long as you love eachother and I know you do everything will be ok. Trust me. " I smiled and looked at her " Well I am kinda scared cause Quil is ... " Nessie busted out laughing " BIG!? Well so is Jacob but believe me thats a very good thing! " I laughed , " Well I see him tonight and I think we may try it . " Then I got tackled , " OMG reallly ??? You have too call me afterwards!" I laughed at my hyper friend she was so much like her Aunt Alice! " Well if your going too have sex with Quil whata re you gonna wear?? Suddenly I had no clue what i was gonna wear and I wanted too be special for both of us . " Oh Ness what am I gonna wear , I have no clue!! " Ness just laughed , " Claire , think about it you are friends with the Cullens ! You dont need too worry about what too wear I got your back ! " We laughed together then jumped up and down like little girls ."

" Now lets go try on some sexy asss clothing!!" I laughed and shook my head , " What would your parents think of that mouth? I dont think I have ever heard your mom say a cuss work in my entire life ." Nessie just laughed , " Daddy says I get my mouth from Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. haha you should hear there fights, when Aunt Rose gets started its sooo Awesome!" I just shook my head if Aunt Emily ever heard me speak like that I would be locked away. See I live with Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily now, i chose too move out of my parents house too be closer too Quil.

We spent 4 hours getting ready, which in the Cullen house is really short. But at the end of the time I had a really cute outfit on. Then my phone rang , it was Quil saying he was on his way too come get me!! I hope my plan works and we can make this night special!


End file.
